This is what you wanted right?
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: "We'll be here forever and ever and ever and ever" That was your decision right Monika? You can't turn back now? One shot WARNING: If easily sensitive or affected to touchy subjects such as ahem rape read at your own pace.


Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, violent sexual themes, nudity, ****gore**

**Major warning: If you're easily sensitive or affected by touchy subjects such as rape, get out now. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT I NEVER GAVE YOU THE**** FUCKING CHANCE TO LEAVE! I hope you understand? This is not to trigger anyone who went through it themselves? In fact I hope they get that peace of mind one day. My mind came up with this fucked up ****scenario.**

**Doki doki Literature Club,**

**This is what you wanted right?**

Finally, after all the nonsense that Monika had to go through just to finally be alone with her true love this is the perfect scenario for her. Just sitting across the desk in a screwed up version of the school she made up with Player-kun.

It was not a surprise that Monika doesn't know who the face beyond the boundary, the one playing this "game" was? But who cares about that now? Causing her friend Sayori to go mad until she ripped her own throat out with her bare hands right in front of him, Nastuki to OD herself with her own cupcakes that was laced with insanely powerful drugs that melted her organs (she was left coughing out a mass amount blood and guts), and Yuri when she was discovered by Player-kun cutting herself drove her with so much guilt and embarrassment that that she stabbed herself the same as before.

Same scenario for her right? Wrong! Monika decided to keep her alive with the wounds she massively inflicted upon herself until she went even further and disembowled herself. Finally when Yuri ripped out her own beating heart the pain ended once and for all.

She knows that Player-kun was scared to death by the entire experience but he has to understand? This was all for love and Monika loved him to death. She'll do anything for him.

"So Player-kun? I'm so glad that you spent the last 50 days with me? Usually I'd think that you would get bored of me after day 3 just so you could finish the story? But you kept me on all day, everyday just for me? Staying in this endless void for my sake. You're so...so-"

"Monika?"

"Eh?...Did you just speak?"

That's odd? The script for Player-kun has ended? The player only gets to click on the question options provided to them.

"Was this...all worth it?"

Is there a bug in the system? No it couldn't be, she checked three times during the story and nothing was out of place. It was the usual except for the more extreme story difference in the game. Monika decided to answer Player-kun as usual.

"Of course! For you I'd trade this world just for a chance with you. But you knew that already after me repeating this many times?"

Player-kun went silent for a few moments until he opened his mouth again.

"Really?...Good. Thank you Monika."

"(He thanked me? That's really unexpected?) You're welcome Player-kun. I'm glad you see it from my perspective. Now what do you want to do now?"

"..."

"Player-kun?"

Well that was short lived. Whatever that was must've been added from an update to the story or something? Stange thing was...she would've felt an upda-

"Can you...take off you bow?"

"My bow? I wouldn't mind but why?"

"I just...wanted to see you with your hair down...Is that okay?"

What kind of question is that? Of course she would if she could. There's no way the game would allow her that much mob- huh? Monika tried to move her limbs and to her surprise she can move them freely. Bizarre...very bizarre.

"It seems that I can fufill your request now. Just a sec?"

Monika slowly reached the back of her head and untied the white bow in her hair, letting it drop to the floor. She then spread her hair out so it would also come down naturally. The length drooped down to her lower back.

"Is this what you wanted Player-Kun?"

Though Player-kun had no facial expression the way he spoke had signs of gratitude.

"You're so beautiful Monika...I should've chosen you from the getgo?"

"Awwww Player-kun? That's so sweet."

All the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering all at once. In all honesty in her character design there was never a drawing of her with her hair down. But if Player-kun says its beautiful then she'll like it to.

"Could you...also unbutton your blouse to?"

Wait what was that?

"Excuse me? You want me to un-unbutton my shirt?"

Though there was still no facial expression Player-kun's voice sounded panicky.

"Oh I'm sorry Monika? It's just you said that you would do anything for me and well...I went too far?...I apologize."

"(Hmmm a change in the rating description won't kill anyone.) Okay Player-kun? But just the blouse okay?

Monika was nervous but she did say that she would do anything? So with a nervous gulp she slowly got off the first three buttons of her blouse, exposing her black laced bra. She started to turn red from embarrassment.

"Monika...You're so cute. I don't think I'll get enough?"

"W-w-well I'm glad you're enjoying the sight heheheh...But maybe...wouldn't you like to cop a feel? (Wait? I didn't say that?!)"

"Really? Oh Monika you're wonderful."

Player-kun got off of his seat and walked around the desk, lowering himself to Monika's height and placing his hands on her subtle chest. How is he able to move from his designated spot? Those thoughts were pushed aside when he squeezed her breasts harder. What the hell was going on? She couldn't open her mouth to say no. She tried but they were replaced with indecent moaning.

As Player-kun pressed his face inbetween Monika's chest she involuntarily grabbed the back of his head and held him so. The screen became staticy, disorienting and warping the sounds of her lustful moans. It was completely static for a few seconds until it came back to a new scene.

"(Huh? Why is my face pressed against a wall?) Player-kun? What's going o-"

It was quick and sudden. Monika felt a pop coming from her loins, an intense sharp pain ran throughout her body.

"OW! Ow that hurts Player-kun?! What are you doing?!"

She turned her head behind to see that her ass was sticking out like it was a present for Player-kun. Her skirt and panties were pulled down, exposing her plump butt and pink pussy. What she didn't see from behind was Player-kun roughly thrusting three fingers inside of her. The pain just got worse.

"Ah! Ah Ow! Player-kun stop! It's my first time, it hurts so bad! Please stop?!"

But Player-kun ignored her pleas and kept thrusting deeper. After a few seconds he shot his fingers outside of Monika, her body responding to the painful stimulation and squirted all over the floor.

Monika's eyes rolled back into her head while screaming from the bloody orgasm. The strength in her legs gave out on her.

"Player-kun...why? It hurts yet you didn't stop even when I said please?"

Monika managed to stand by propping herself up using the window. Her blouse was still opened so she proceeded to button it up. Until Player-kun grabbed Monika from the back of her hair and slammed her face of the wall, giving her a cut on her lip and bloody nose.

"Player-kun please sto-"

"Shut up bitch. You're no longer in control."

"(Oh I'm not am I? I think it's time for you to go...what? The menu? The menu's not opening?! WHY ISN'T IT OPENING?)"

Monika was in a panic while Player-kun ripped off the entirety of her shirt and her bra while licking different areas of her fully exposed body for his own sick satisfaction. Since she was in love she thought this would've felt heavenly. But something was really really wrong so it felt really gross.

While he was distracted with her body Monika quickly used the remaining power she thought she had left to open the folders. Luckily it worked as she hastily looked through the contents. The only folder that was there were two of them, hers and another with a question mark.

Monika almost lost focus completely when Player-kun went down and started eating out the inside of her still slightly bleeding pussy.

Her voice let out more moans. The folder menu almost vanished. But Monika refocused herself and opened the question mark menu. At this point Player-kun stopped licking her insides.

He stood up to his feet so he can slowly unbuckle his pants as Monika's eyes grew wide with shock.

A picture of a red circle with the letters V and A inside it like it was some kind of sign since they intersected with eachother. The shock wasn't from the strange symbol but from the message below it.

Player-kun positioned his dick near the entrance of her vagina, rubbing up and down the soft, fleshy folds.

"No! No! Stop, Stop, Stop it. Not like this?! Anything but this?!"

Tears ran down Monika's face. She had no influence in this world and she had no control over her limbs, no way of fighting off Player-kun. She kept trying to beg for him to stop yet it fell on deaf ears. Monika looked back at the message under the symbol.

The message read as follows:

**Dear Monika,**

**Oh I'm sorry Monika? Isn't this what you wanted? To love Player-kun without any distractions in the way? Speaking of distractions that's what you called Sayori, Nastuki, and Yuri right? Three FRIENDS that you fucked up with your manipulating bullshit? Yeah don't answer since I'm well aware of what you can do?**

**Don't bother crying out for mercy since I'm obviously deprived of it because of you. You and your Player-kun has been reprogramed to follow my script. Why you may ask? Simple...cause you can hear me. Still confused? Then how's this? Each of the girls had a special place in my heart, including you. You guys were happy and what do you do? You killed them...all of them in gruesome ways that I couldn't even fathom just for your own selfish desire.**

**I** **begged and shouted at my screen for you to stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!! YET YOU IGNORED ME!!...There was a hidden scene I found in a split second before you killed Yuri in the new insanely brutal death...Do you remember the words you said? No? Well here's the quote.**

Quote:

"I'm sorry you had to see that but it's necessary. I love you oh so much that this is sooo necessary so we can be together forever and ever and ever. Don't bother trying to reset, I control this world remember? You don't have a say to how this plays out? Endure it a little longer my dear and we will spend an eternity together, I can't wait."

End quote.

**Funny how the shoe is on the other foot now? You wanted to spend eternity with "me" right? Well have fun with my little gift: Getting raped for all eternity!**

Monika finished reading the message, her whole body now shivering with overwhelming fear.

"No...no please I'm sorry. You can't do this! I can bring them back!! I'LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME?!!"

Monika turned her face towards the main screen begging for her life. Static then appeared underneath the still opened folder. This time with a new passage.

**"Don't bother trying to reset Monika, I control this world remember?"**

"No..."

Player-kun gripped her hips tightly, his tip began to pierce her barrier. It caused Monika to inhale sharply through her teeth. This was slightly more painful than his fingers.

**"You don't have a say to how this plays out? Endure it a little longer my dear and we will spend an eternity together, I can't wait?"**

The camera panned to Monika's face as Player-kun unmercifully inserted all of himself in one swift motion. Monika's eyes turned gray as a fish and the wind knocked out of herself. She couldn't scream but only wheeze rapidly from the greatest pain she has ever felt in her life.

The folder had another "surprise", and it came as a virus...that shows Monika's pain threshold. Right now it was on 50%. A static changed the number to 90%. Whoever was behind the screen clicked enter.

"ah...ah..AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Monika's bloodcurdling scream caused the screen to shut off. But whatever force was behind the screen turned it on after leaving it off for a few seconds.

It rebooted back up the game and as it expected it showed Monika being brutally raped on the desk by her so called lover. She had to relive an endless timeloop of misery with each time he thrusted in and out of Monika's bleeding pussy the pain became worse and worse.

Her bloodcurdling scream and cries for help wouldn't stop. When he climaxed inside her however the same agony, pain filled screech caused the screen to turn off once again.

This pers- thing behind the screen repeated this process for the next 7 days. There was no peace, no rest, no relief. Just pain that would progressively get worse and worse. There were a whole lot of times in which Monika passed out from the pain.

But later on she was woken up to experience hell once again. By the 3,000th time there was nowhere on Monika's body that wasn't covered in bruises, cuts, open bleeding wounds and the top of her head bashed open, endlessely splurting blood.

By day 13 on the 7,000th time Monika was forcibly riding on Player-kun's dick, looking dead as a corpse with all her wounds reopened, just like how Yuri was kept alive until she ripped her insides apart. The camera panned to her face. She weakly stared at the camera.

"He..lp...m-"

A black tendril that came from the darkened space around the laptop closed it shut. Within the barely lit darkness of nowhere the dark it creeped back to its master. Two big, red glowing eyes and a big, white ummoving smile were the only things that illuminated the darkness.

"Welp ahhh only a few days to go until I release her from the timeloop and she quickly contemplates suicide...Oh I didn't see you there? Sorry you had to witness all that? I would explain why I did this but what reason would there be to torment someone like that cunt in the worst way possible?"

The mysterious face widened the opening of their eyes.

"Sigh that Monika despite being a compiter program she was a dangerous 'baby God' who almost revealed the existence of the other side to reality...yes I'm talking about you. It's getting scary ya know? The fact that you are discovering ahem 'games' with fourth wall breaking capabilities' to the point where reality is affected really presents how someone is slowly opening their third eye. I think the **creator** already told you about who I am and telling you to tell me to piss off yada yada yada?"

It's eyes glew for a split second.

"Well sorry but without me **he** wouldn't be here! Ahem there's nothing else here so I'll just skidaddle?...with a mere snap I vanish."

End


End file.
